The Chosen One
by x3m King12
Summary: "Gray Fullbuster… you are to lead Fairy Tail while the Tenrou group is gone. You must protect and guide them at times of need. You must find a way to overcome obstacles that will be in the way of Fairy Tail. You shall keep them together until the end!" Mavis Vermillion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy felt her knees weaken as she knelt down to the ground. 'After all our hard work on defeating the 7 kin Purgatory and we even managed to defeat Hades… Acnologia was just too strong for us' Lucy thought. We heard the loud roar of the mighty Acnologia, it was ready to fire another destructive breath. Everyone was trying to think of a defensive counter attack. We knew we couldn't defeat it even after combining our attacks. It was our only hope.

"We have to make a defensive rune. This is our only hope to survive its attack!" I heard Levy scream to our guildmates.

"Quickly! Everyone, pass your magical power unto Fried and Levy!" Titania exclaimed. She hold unto Gray's hand and the other's quickly followed.

"Luce." I felt someone's hand holding mine. I looked up see it was Natsu. I can see the determination in his eyes. "We ain't letting it end here." He simply said.

That was enough to keep me motivated.

"Let's hold hands so we can combine our magical power!" Gray stated. " Give it all you got!" Laxus said while he was holding Gramps hand. Gramps was trying to fight the tears. He was so proud of his family.

Makarov told them too go to the boats as he tried to defend against the mighty dragon. But what do you expect? It was Fairy Tail. They weren't going to leave their Master. Fairy Tail wasn't going away without a fight!

Everyone in Fairy Tail hold hands hoping their magic power was enough to hold off the enemy. "Get ready everyone!" Gildarts shouted then looked over to Cana, please let this work… I still want some time with my Daughter. Cana looked to his father and said "We can do this!" Gildarts nodded and smiled to her.

The three siblings were holding hands. "We just got Lisanna back… I ain't losing her to you!" Elfman pointed at the Dragon. He truly was a man. Mirajane was teary eyed and smiled at his brother. Lisanna couldn't help it and a single tear ran down her cheeks.

"We can do this!" Acnologia was about to hit.

Gray focused and gave all his magical power left to Fried. Before the blast from Acnologia he glanced over Erza. 'I promise if we get outta this alive… Cana… I'll finally tell Erza.'

Flashback

I looked over Cana whom was drinking as usual. The guild was partying. Everyone was happy. I sat next to Cana, I felt like I needed to tell her something. "Hey Cana." I started. "Oh, Gray, what is it?" she asked.

"Remember when you told me about my luck that one day when we were kids?" I asked the semi drunk girl. "That day Erza joined the guild?" I nodded "Yeah, what about it?"

"I think that Erza was that Lucky thing you were talking about?" I said looking away a little. Cana smiled at this "What do you mean by that?" I can feel she was about to tease me.

"To put it simple… I like her." I completely looked away… blushing. I wanted to make it fast. I was waiting for her reaction. 'Here comes the teasing.' I thought.

"I knew it!" she looked happy. "Wait, what?" I asked her more confused than ever.

"Well, I see the way you always want to protect her and when we were kids it's pretty obvious you had a crush on her." I didn't know what to say. Her answer was spot on.

"Well?" She asked and I gave her a 'What?' kind of look. "Plan on telling her?" Another question I didn't know the answer for. I was afraid of being… rejected. Her feelings were so hard to read. I knew that she liked Jellal before but I don't know now.

"I guess. When the time is right. I'll do what I have to do." I finally answered. "Well good luck my friend."

"Seems like your all grown up!" She teased. "Shut up." I kinda smiled. I was happy she knew.

End of flashback

"For Fairy Tail!" everybody shouted.

The Impact of the blast… I didn't even feel it. I woke up and saw nothing. "What happened?" Gray asked himself. Where was I? Apparently I was in some kind of small island. It looked like it was part of Tenrou Island. I must've been separated from the others.

I saw a small figure with white hair. I ran to her hoping to find answers.

"Hey, where am I?" I asked the girl with long white hair. "Gray Fullbuster?" She asked. "Ah, yeah that's me… Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Mavis Vermillion." she stated. 'Wait… Mavis? Could she be?' "Are you the first Master of Fairy tail?! Y-you're supposed to be dead right?" I was really confused right now. "Yes and I am a ghost. Only those who bear the Insignia of Fairy Tail can see me." She stated.

"Where are my guildmates?" I waited for her answer. She sighed "Don't worry about them. I used the power of Faith and Bonds between them to cast my ultimate spell, Fairy sphere." She smiled at Gray and he seemed relieved. 'But why aren't I with them?' he thought.

Mavis began again and got serious. "Although, there is a side effect in casting this spell. It causes them to be trapped in a frozen state."

"For how long? And why am I not with them?" He demanded for an answer.

"I do not no the answer to that but they will surely be back… When the time comes." Gray had mixed feelings about this. But mostly sad "Why am I not with them?" He asked.

"Gray Fullbuster… you are to lead Fairy Tail while the Tenrou group is gone. You must protect and guide them at times of need. You must find a way to overcome obstacles that will be in the way of Fairy Tail. You shall keep them together until the end!" She finished her sentence.

Gray was shocked. He didn't feel like he was the right person for such a task. "W-Why me? It could've been Gramps or Laxus?" He asked her with worry. "What if I fail? I don't want to disappoint them." Mavis smiled at him. "Because you are the chosen one." She said simply.

"I don't understand this! I-I'm not strong enough… I'm not strong enough." He said with his head down. He admitted it to himself. Even Natsu has suprassed him.

Mavis hold on to both his shoulders. "Gray, all you need is confidence and faith in your guildmates. That is all you need in order to get stronger." She stated

"Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side." She smiled at him. Gray looked up to her with sincerity,.

"Well, I have to go now." She waved at him and started to fade away. "W-Wait! I still have a lot of questions to ask!" He shouted to her.

"Remember what I said Gray." She smiled once more and then she was gone.


End file.
